Reforming the overlord
by sportsgallol
Summary: This is a random story about me trying to reform the overlord. There will be cussing, violence, weapons, and randomness!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random story about me trying to reform overlord. Why you ask? Because I want to and that I love villains. There will be violence, cussing, weapons, and random stuff. Lol is my nickname on fan fiction.**

Lol: I have news to tell you everybody!

Cole: What is it?

Lol: I am going to reform the overlord!

Everyone else: (laughs.)

Kai: Are you serous lol?

Lol: yes I am.

Jay: Good luck with that. Everyone knows that he is a cold hearted monster.

Lol: So is the government, but I will reform the overlord and he will be on the good side! (walks away.)

Cole: She's still going to do it, isn't she?

Everyone else: Yup.

I go to the dark island and found the overlord.

Lol: Hey overlord!

Overlord: Not you again!

Lol: (slaps him.) calm down dude I am not going to use the bazooka this time.

Overlord: Then why are you here?

Lol: I am going to reform you.

Overlord: (laughs.) No one can reform me, I am pure evil I will never join the side of good!

Lol: (pulls out my bazooka.)

Overlord: (gulps.) On second thought, maybe I should give it a try.

Lol: (puts the bazooka away and grins.) Good, your lessons on being good will start tomorrow. I will be back in the morning. (Walks away.)

Overlord: What have I got myself into?

**Don't worry, the randomness will start in the next chapter. So please review and tell me what you think so far. Should I keep going?**


	2. Lesson one

**Time to teach the lessons of good to the overlord!**

Lol goes to the dark island and meets up with the overlord.

Lol: ready for your first lesson on being good?

Overlord: Ready to waste your time with me with your worthless life?

Lol: (slaps him.) shut up and pay attention! Our first lesson for today is greeting people.

Overlord: What do you mean?

Lol: How to greet people the polite way.

Overlord: But I'm great with greeting people!

Lol: By scaring them?

Overlord: Why, is that wrong?

Lol: -_-

Overlord: (grins.)

Lol: we are going to ninjago city so you can practice your greetings with other people.

The overlord and I go to ninjago city.

Lol: See that women over there with the hideous wig?

Overlord: Yes.

Lol: I want you to go over there and say hello to her without insulting her got it?

Overlord: Whatever. (Floats over to the women.)

Women: May I help you?

Overlord: Hi I'm the overlord and you have a hideous wig.

Women: (gasp.) I never!

Overlord: You never decided to go get plastic surgery to look like a bald guy instead of a bald woman who wears hideous wigs all the time thinking that she's normal when she's not? Lady, Mother Nature has not been kind with you.

Lol: (face palms.)

Women: (hits the overlord with her purse.)

Overlord: Ouch! Hey, stop that!

Women: (cries.) I am not ugly! (Runs away and her wig falls off.)

Overlord: hey lady, you forgot your wig!

Lol: (slaps the overlord.) I told you not to insult her you bitch!

Overlord: I didn't call her ugly!

Lol: (sighs.) Let's try this again with another person, but remember don't insult the person while saying hi.

Overlord: But that's too hard!

Lol: (pulls out my bazooka.)

Overlord: Ok, ok, ok, I'll do it!

Lol: (puts away my bazooka.) Ok, do you see that little boy over there with the ball?

Overlord: (giggles.) Balls!

Lol: (face palms.) Not that type of ball!

Overlord: I'm just kidding. (Floats over to the boy and looks at me.)

Lol: (pulls out the bazooka.)

Overlord: (gulps and looks at the small boy.) Hi, my name is overlord.

Little boy: (smiles.) Hi, my name is mike and I like to watch my little pony because I love unicorns!

Overlord: (covers his mouth before he can insult him.)

Little boy: (grins.) I have a pet unicorn!

Overlord: No you don't, unicorns are not real kid.

Little boy: Oh yeah watch. (Whistles.)

A unicorn runs over to the little boy.

Overlord: 0_0

Little boy: I told you. Did you know unicorns fart rainbows?

Overlord: I am going now. (Floats back over to me.)

Sportsgallol: I am proud of you, you didn't insult him!

Overlord: Unicorns are real! Did you see the boy with a real live unicorn over there!?

Lol: (nods.) Yup, that seems normal.

Suddenly the overlord and I see the ninjas in bikinis having a sugar rush.

Kai: Look at me, I'm pretty in my bathing suit!

Cole: (runs around laughing like a manic.)

Zane: I was dared to do this.

Jay: (dances like a nut.)

Overlord and lol: 0_0

Lol: Want to watch TV?

Overlord: Sure.

The overlord and I walk away.

Jay: let's go to the beach!

The other ninjas: Yeah!

The four ninjas run to the beach.

**I told you the randomness will begin. More chapters coming soon!**


	3. lesson two

**On with the story!**

Lol: Our next lesson will be on knowing what is good and what is bad.

Overlord: Why the hell am I in a jar!?

Lol: (grins.) Because it's funny.

Overlord: You wouldn't laugh if you were stuffed into a jar!

Lol: here's how our lesson is going to go, I tell you something and you tell me if it's good or bad. If you say the wrong answer, I will shake you hard every time in till you turn into jelly.

Overlord: It's because I'm purple isn't it? Is that why most people think of me in a jar turning into mush that I would look like jelly?

Lol: Yes.

Overlord: (sighs.) Let's just get this over with.

Lol: Ok, is stealing a good thing or bad thing?

Overlord: It depends on how much cash were talking about in the purse or bank.

Lol: (grabs the jar and shakes him hard.) Wrong! (Stops shaking the jar.)

Overlord: Ow, my head!

Lol: helping someone cross the street, good or bad?

Overlord: Can we get them run over? That would be hilarious.

Lol: Wrong answer you bastard! (Grabs the jar and shakes him hard.)

Overlord: I was kidding!

Lol: (stops shaking the jar.) Is smoking good or bad?

Overlord: Bad.

Lol: Finally, you answered correctly.

Overlord: I don't smoke, I drink.

Lol: -_-

Overlord: You're going to shake the jar again, aren't you?

Lol: not this time.

20 minutes later…

Overlord: Smoking, drinking, stealing, cussing, and violence are all bad.

Lol: (smiles.) Good, you are having better progress now.

Overlord: This is just stupid.

Lol: So are you, so what's your point?

Overlord: You do violence and cuss and you say those are bad things?

Lol: It's a free country dude, you can do violence and cuss whenever you want. I just wanted to make you relies what is good and what is bad.

Overlord: Can you do me a favor?

Lol: Sure, what?

Overlord: Get me out of this damn jar!

Lol: Fine. (Opens the lid and the overlord flies out of it.)

Overlord: I'm finally out of that stupid jar.

Lol: You drink beer?

Overlord: Yes.

Lol: Do you want to go to a bar with me then?

Overlord: Yes!

Lol: Ok! (Whistles.)

A magic talking dolphin with cat ears swam over to us.

Dolphin: Where do you want to go bros?

Lol and overlord: To the bar!

All three of us: Let's get drunk!

**Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far. More chapters coming soon!**


	4. lesson three

**Ready for another day of torturing the overlord. Yay!**

Lol: Our next lesson for today is honesty.

Overlord: You mean telling the truth?

Lol: Yes.

Overlord: (gasp.) Does that mean I wouldn't be able to lie anymore?!

Lol: No, you can tell lies if you want to. But remember, sometimes it's best to tell the truth.

Overlord: So if an ugly woman asks me if she is pretty, do I tell her the truth and say that she is ugly?

Lol: You can, but it's best to say she is pretty so you wouldn't hurt her feelings.

Overlord: And that I won't get hit by her purse?

Lol: exactly. So we will practice telling the truth got it?

Overlord: (groans.) Why are you torturing me?

Lol: I'm not, I am only helping you to become good.

Overlord: And why would you do that?

Lol: Because you are my friend.

Overlord: Your friend?

Lol: (smiles.) Yes, you are my friend. Now let's go to the park and meet pythor.

Overlord: Not the British talking snake!

Lol: (sighs and grabs the overlord's hand.) Let's go dude.

Lol and the overlord go to the park and meet pythor.

Pythor: Hello old chaps.

Overlord: Hello snake breath.

Lol: (slaps the overlord.)

Overlord; Yeah, I know. I still got to work on the greetings.

Lol: Can you sing a song to us while you play on your guitar pythor?

Pythor: (grins.) Sure.

Lol: Ok, overlord when pythor is done with his song, be honest and tell him what you think. But remember, be nice about it.

Overlord: So lie the whole time?

Lol: (slaps him.) No!

Pythor: This song is called I love rainbows that give birth to unicorns.

Lol and overlord: 0_0

Pythor: (sings the song.)

5 minutes later….

Pythor: So, what do you think?

Lol: It was, interesting.

Overlord: (keeps banging his head against the tree.) Is he done yet!?

Lol: Yes.

Overlord: It was, ok. At least I know where unicorns come from.

Lol: At least you were honest.

Overlord: (sighs.) What could be even more random then listing to pythors fuck up song?

Suddenly pythor the overlord and I see garmadon riding derpy hooves with a flying muffin.

Garmadon: Come on derpy and flying muffin, we got to save princess celestial from the evil muffin man!

Flying muffin: I will rip the evil muffin man's heart out and feed it to the sharks!

Garmadon and derpy: Yay!

Pythor, the overlord, and I: o_o

**Give me good reviews and blow up a building! More chapters coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I'll calm down with the randomness. You're welcome.**

Lol: Alright, are next lesson is responsibility.

Overlord: Kill me now.

Lol: We are going to take care of my neighbor's dog for today.

Overlord: What's the dog's name?

Lol: sparkles.

Overlord: (laughs.) I feel sorry for the dog being named that!

Lol: The reason she is name sparkles is because she was boring with sparkles on her fur.

Overlord: (stops laughing and looks at me funny.) Seriously?

Lol: Seriously. Let's go pick up sparkles and began our lesson.

Lol and the overlord walk to my neighbor's house and lol knocks on the door. An old lady opens the door.

Lol: Hi Mary, we came to watch your dog for you while you're gone for today.

Mary: Finally, we'll I'm going now. I'll see you two later! (Walks off.)

Sparkles runs over to us and tackle's lol and licks her.

Lol: (laughs.) Down girl, down!

Sparkles: (gets off me and looks at us.)

Lol: Ok, here's what we have to do, we have to first walk her and then later we feed her.

Overlord: Ok.

Lol: (puts the leash on sparkles and gives the leash to the overlord.) You get to walk her and I will make sure you don't lose her ok?

Overlord: Whatever.

Lol and overlord walk sparkles around ninjago city. Suddenly they see a cat and sparkles barks at it.

Sparkles: Bark! Bark! Bark!

Overlord: Calm down you mutt!

Sparkles pulls on the leash very hard and the overlord accidently lets go of it.

Lol: Sparkles! (Runs after sparkles.)

Overlord: I'll help you in a sec! (Goes gets popcorn.)

The overlord and lol chase after sparkles, which is chasing the cat. Then sparkles gets run over by a truck.

Lol: 0o0

Overlord: (eats his popcorn.) That's got to hurt.

Lol: Mary is going to kill me!

Overlord: So, we can get her a new dog.

Lol: But she is a one of a kind dog and I love her as if she was my own pet. (Tears suddenly come down from my eyes.)

Overlord: I can get her back.

Lol: (sniff.) How?

Overlord: I can go to the underworld and get sparkles sprit back so she can live again.

Lol: (sniff.) You can do that? (Sniff.)

Overlord: (shrugs.) Yeah, it's no big deal really.

Lol: (hugs the overlord.)

Overlord: (stiffens.) Uh, can you let go of me?

Lol: (let's go of the overlord.) Sure, sorry.

The overlord goes to the underworld and retrieves sparkles sprit back and then comes back to ninjago city.

Sparkles: Bark! Bark!

Lol: Sparkles! (Runs over to her and hugs her.)

Sparkles: (licks lol's face.)

Lol: (laughs.) Let's go home now.

The overlord and lol walk sparkles back home and took care of her.

Overlord: (pets sparkles.)

Sparkles: (licks the overlord.)

Overlord: (chuckles.)

Mary: (comes into the house.) I'm home!

Lol: Hey mary!

Overlord: What's up old lady?

Lol: (glares at the overlord.)

Overlord: I'm still working on it.

Sparkles runs over to Mary and licks her in greeting. Then the overlord and lol leave and go back to the dark island.

Lol: I'm proud of you for not only learning about responsibility, but being kind by bringing sparkles back to life.

Overlord: So that means you wouldn't give me anymore annoying lessons on being kind anymore?

Lol: No, I'm still teaching you lessons on being good.

Overlord: (groans.) No!


End file.
